ideafandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Wonder Pets Christmas! (SuperMalechi's Version)
It's a Wonder Pets Christmas is a custom Wonder Pets film released on December 1st 1998. This film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, And Little Airplane Productions. Plot While the Wonder Pets are celebrating Christmas, a evil beast threatens to destroy their next party in the future. It's up to the Wonder Pets to work together to save Christmas. Voice Cast *Sofie Zamchick as Linny the Guiena Pig *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling *T.J Danton as Ollie the Bunny *Trey Parker as Mr. Guiena Pig/Little Cat/Mr. Dog *Zack Ward as Mr. Cat *Patty Wirtz as Little Swan *Tom Hanks as Mr. Starfish *Dave Foley as Mr. Bunny *Julie Karvner as Linny's Mother *Mr. Lawrence as Evil Beast Notes *Little Cat's voice is the same as Eric Cartman's current voice from "South Park". *The musical arrangements silimar to films with music by Randy Newman are used. *This was another Nickelodeon film to be produced by Disney and to be released on the Disney Renesiance. And another preschool film to be produced by Disney and to be released on the Disney Renesiance. *Evil Beast's demise is when he is slips off a cliff and fell down to his demise. *Little Swan's voice was silimar to BJ's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice. *The Wonder Pets Theme Song has a mix of the original arrangement and a Randy Newman arrangement. *When Ollie screams "Noooooo!!!" after the beast threatens to destroy the party, the sound clip was Mikey's from "Recess Schools Out", except it was mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *When the Wonder Pets arrive at the world of Evil Beast, a paper picture of a boy resembles Eric Cartman from South Park. *When Linny screams "Oh no, a shark!!", the sound clip was made from her "Oh no, the witch!" From "In the Land of Oz!" *When Little Cat and Ming Ming scream as they are scared of a rhino, Little Cat's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman discovers that he is turned to a ginger kid) and Ming Ming's scream is taken from "Here's Ollie" (when Ollie says "I can't sleep!"). *When Ollie screams as he looks at the rhino, his scream was the same as Patrick's scream from "Life of Crime" (when Patrick is screaming and covering his ears about SpongeBob playing with his Candy Bar), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *When Little Cat tells Ming Ming "Watch out for that bottom! You might get hurt!", Cartman's screaming tone from "Imaginationland" (when Cartman screams "Get that f**king lepercad! I want it alive!!") is used. *When the Wonder Pets scream as the train is too fast, Linny, Tuck and Ming Ming's screams is a mix of ones from "Save the Crane" (when the Wonder Pets and crane slide down the second hill) and "Save the Nutcracker" (when the Wonder Pets sink in the candy), Little Cat's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Go God Go!" (When Cartman runs out of the classroom), Little Swan's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places", except it was pitched down to -5, and Ollie's scream is the same as Nick's scream from "Honey I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick falls into a flower), except it was mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *See this script Teaser trailer *(the 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo and Nick Jr father and son logo appear. Then we see a Christmas version of the playground as seen on The Wonder Pets. The pets gather around the snowy ground) *Linny: Ah, this is so nice when it snows. *Ming Ming: You got that. *Tuck: Hey, check this out! *Linny: What is it, Tuck? *Tuck: I made this Christmas tree. *(we zoom to reveal a Christmas tree) *Linny: Oh that's so nice! *Ollie: So, are you a tree maker? *All: Yes! *Linny: I like trees. *(the "It's a Wonder Pets Christmas" title logo appears) VHS trailer 1 *(the 1991 Walt Disney Home Video and Nick Jr father and son logos appear) *Mark Elliot: Coming to video March 30th, the fun-filled masterpiece the Wonder Pets fans have called the most Wonder Pets movie of the year! *Linny: Wonder Pets, hop on the Flyboat! We gotta stop the Beast and save a future party! *Mark Elliot: Walt Disney and Nick Jr's preschool animated masterpiece "It's a Wonder Pets Christmas". *Ming Ming: Watch me! Theatrical Opening Previews *AMC Theatres Previews bumper *Tarzan teaser teaser *The Prince of Egypt trailer *Babe: Pig in the City trailer *Mighty Joe Young trailer *Patch Adams trailer *Rugrats in Paris the Movie teaser trailer *AMC Theatre Policy bumper *AMC Theatre Feature Presentation bumper *CatDog "Winslow's Home Videos" short *Walt Disney Pictures logo (Disney Renaissance version, Christmas style) *Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on "The Rugrats Movie") VHS Opening Previews (Print date: Feburary 27th 1999, Release date: March 30th 1999) #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper (with the 1994 WDMC music) #Tarzan teaser trailer #Enjoy all the magical homes where these great Disney movies coming to video bumper #The Wonder Pets' Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer (edited from the original theatrical trailer) #Alice in Wonderland & Robin Hood VHS trailer #And now, enjoy the CatDog bonus short logo (announced by Beau Weaver) #CatDog Short: Winslow's Home Videos #Stay tuned after the feature logo (It's a Wonder Pets Christmas style, with Beau Weaver saying "Stay tuned after the feature for Randy Newman's music video "Frosty the Snowman" and the behind the scenes recording section of "Good News") #1991 Liliac Blue Feature Presentation logo (Mark Elliot voiceover) #1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #1994-2000 Green Format Screen #THX Logo #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo ("It's a Wonder Pets Christmas" variation, with snowflakes around the sky blue background and there's a Santa hat on the top of the castle, but the music is the same as the original version) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on "The Rugrats Movie") #Opening Titles VHS Closing Previews (Print date: Feburary 27th 1999, Release date: March 30th 1999) #End Credits #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo (silent and cutshort, with the same logo at the start) #Frosty the Snowman Music Video #Good News behind the scenes music video VHS Opening Previews (Print date: August 16th 2000, Release Date: November 24th 2000) #Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection logo #Now Avaliable to Own on Video & DVD logo (Playhouse Disney variation) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command the Movie trailer #Toy Story 2 VHS/DVD trailer #Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection promo (Would've been used as a double line with the Masterpiece Collection line) #Stay tuned after the feature for the CatDog episode "Winslow's Home Videos" and hilarious outtakes from "It's a Wonder Pets Christmas" logo #Feature Presentation logo (Playhouse Disney variation) #Navy Blue Format Screen #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo ("It's a Wonder Pets Christmas" variation, with snowflakes around the sky blue background and there's a Santa hat on the top of the castle, but the music is the same as the original version) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on "The Rugrats Movie!") #Opening Titles See also *SuperMalechi's Custom Wonder Pets Episodes